


Miedo

by Nakuru



Series: Trece páginas [3]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aun si Oyashiro-sama ya no estaba allí, todavía había algo que siempre le recordaba que no tendría una segunda oportunidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miedo

Era algo simple.

No tanto como los días compartidos con sus amigos, en los cuales no importaba lo que hiciesen para que se hiciesen valiosos, para que la hicieran felices, pero si lo comparaba con aquellos días era obvio que no era algo efímero.

Porque no importaba que hiciese, cualquier cosa podría destruir esos momentos y hacerla volver a ese entonces, cuando estaba sola, salvo por la constante presencia de Oyashiro-sama vigilándola.

Pero además era como aquella deidad, siempre a su lado, incluso cuando intentaba dormir.

Los días felices, en cambio, iban y venían, acabándose con una despedida y reanudándose sin que ella misma se diese cuenta cuándo lo hacían.

Pero aun durante ellos el miedo continuaba allí, junto a Rena, aun después de que Oyashiro-sama la hubiese dejado en paz, recordándole siempre que una vez perdiese lo que había obtenido no podría recuperarlo nunca más.


End file.
